Burgess Assassin
by BabyBloo1695
Summary: What if the one person who nominated you to become the Ministry of Magic's most powerful wizard assassin, was the one person you thought loved you? What if he was the only one that could get you out of the system?
1. Memories

Four years ago , The Ministry of Magic forced me to become the greatest wizard assassin the wizarding world has ever seen. They took everything. My identity, my home, my family, my life, my friends. I used to be Hermione Jane Granger, attending Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizarding, but now I'm Nyla Burgess. I am the world's most powerful assassin, my powers rivaling with Harry Potter and even Voldemort. My friends no longer have contact with me. I miss Ron, Ginny, and Luna terribly. Harry and I have been partnered together to give defeat Voldemort and the Death Eaters and anyone who stands in our way. Harry was given a memory sweeping spell to make him forget me, he now knows me as Nyla and nothing else. Much like everyone else who ever knew Hermione Granger. They tried to make me forget, but how can I forget myself?

I remember my first day back to Hogwarts, my sixth year. Ron's flaming red hair and the crooked grin after he kissed me behind Hagrid's shack. Harry's broken glasses after Malfoy snapped them in half. Ginny's melodious laugh after Harry swung her over his shoulder to throw her into the lake. "Hermione! Come play Wizard's Chess with us!" Ginny and Cho had called to me. The real me, Hermione. I smiled as I raced them to the Griffyndor common room. The floaty pink gown I wore to the dance my fifth year. The jealousy written all over Ron's face as Viktor Krum's hand found it's way down my back and he leaned in to kiss me. I couldn't imagine why Ron had been so jealous until one night he proclaimed his love to me, two years later. He had blushed so brightly as he dropped to his knees in the middle of Gringotts. He stuttered when he asked me to be his wife. We had been engaged for two years, until one day I disappeared. I remember the Silencio spell hitting me as two Federal Wizards from the MoM tied me up tightly with ropes and slung me over their shoulders. I was powerless. They sat me down in a cold metal chair, removing the spell. "Hermione Jane Granger, you have been drafted by the Ministry of Magic's own Reginald Hiraldo to be the national assassin, helping to rid the wizarding world of death eaters and Voldemort in the final war." The taller, deeper voiced guard had read off an official MoM scroll. I could see the signature of Reginald Hiraldo's signature. Instantly, hatered filled me. "Why me?" I choked out. "According to the Hogwart's transcripts, you have been the most intelligent, useful student aside from James Potter and his son, Harry. Who you have been closely related to, is that right?" "Yes.. I suppose.. I'm his best friend.." "We have been given instructions to train you and help you hone your powers for the good of the wizarding world, Miss Burgess." "Burgess? I'm-" "Your Nyla Burgess now. If they realize Hermione Granger went missing, the Ministry of Magic could be compromised. They shouldn't remember anything though, we've cast a national memory sweeping spell tailored to eliminate Hermione Granger from the world's mind. We'll provide you with housing, relocation, a new identity. You'll be the government's secret weapon, Miss Burgess."


	2. Nyla

"What if I don't want to the Ministry's secret weapon? And my name is Miss Granger." I asked as calmly as I could manage. "You don't have a choice, Miss Granger. You are our only option. You are the only one who has the knowledge we need. You WILL work with us or we have the right to lock you up in Azkaban. We don't want to do that, seeing as after the war is over, if you should survive, you will be given everything back." "Well what have you made of my family for now?" "They have no recollection of ever having a daughter. No one remembers you. Your fiancé has been memory-swiped as well as your daughter." Kylie. "Kylie doesn't remember me?" "No, all she knows is Ronald Weasley is her father and her mother died. Now you have three years to work with us, along with Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter and the Aurors." "Wait- Draco Malfoy? His father is a Death Eater! He can't possibly work against them.." "Ahh, we drafted him and memory swiped his family and the other Death Eaters as well. He is known as Chase Burgess and he will be your faux husband for the three years. He will assist you in undercover missions and live with you in an apartment on Epperson Moody 15th. We've got furniture, a fully stocked refridgerator and clothes for both of you. A 2004 black Jaguar has been purchased in the Burgess name, since Apparation is linked to the apartment. The license plates will change every month, for safety. The other details will be given to you via owl. Keep your magic on the down low since you will be in the Muggle city most of the time." "What? I can't live with Draco Malfoy. Or Chase. Or whatever you want to call him." "Miss Granger, please just cooperate. Come on now. Let's drive you to the Auror's office to meet your new husband." The man took me by the hand and led me down the damp corridor. Draco? Why Draco? I can't live with him. He's Draco. I followed the man, reluctantly until we reached his black GMC Denali. He opened the door for me and slid in the drivers seat beside me, as if his chivalry would lighten the mood. I buckled my seat belt as the SUV took off down a back alley. How could this be happening to me? I had never heard of such. About 10 minutes later, we arrived at a set of iron gates. The man said a spell and the gates opened. We drove through and parked up near the door of the offices. "Now, Miss Burgess, you will have to reintroduce yourself to Harry as Nyla , but Draco knows who you are, just as you know who he is." He unbuckled my seat belt and helped me out of the car. "We do insist you change into these clothes, in case someone DOES happen to recognize your clothing." He handed me a small beaded black bag. I took it and followed him into the building. He led me to a desk with an unhappy looking goblin behind it. "Yes?" She looked up at him. "We are here to see Mr. Potter, please." "Of course. 3rd floor, first door on the right." We took the fireplace up. "Mr. Potter! I've got the assassin here with me, Miss Nyla Burgess, but she's in the restroom at the moment. You have Chase with you?" "Yes, he should be back any minute." I found my way to the ladies room and took the clothes out of the bag. An emerald green trench coat, black cowl neck teeshirt, black skinny jeans and a pair of over the knee black heeled boots. Quite fashionable for MoM clothing, I thought. I put them on and tied the coat at the waist. I smoothed out my honey curls and pinched my cheeks for color. I looked like death. But then again, I think I'd rather be dead, than be married to Draco. I grabbed the bag and stuffed my old clothes into it and took off back to Harry's office. "Ah, there she is. You must be Nyla. Antonious has told me so much about you." Harry smiled at me. I smiled a fake smile back and took his hand, longing to reach out and hug him and tell him my name. "Chase, this is your wife." "I know." Draco looked older. He still had an extremely handsome face and that white blonde hair was slicked neatly back and tied with a black leather strip at his neck. He wore a black button down , with the sleeves rolled up, and a pair of black slacks. He looked bored. "Well.. this will be an akward marriage. Eh, Harry?" Antonious laughed, Harry chuckled as he signed the marriage papers. "Here are your marriage papers, if anyone asks." He handed them to us. "Well, we'd like to invite you two to dinner tonight at the Three Pixies with me, my wife and auror Ronald Weasley and his daughter." "Ron?" I said. Draco elbowed me in the side. I quickly covered my mistake. "Funny, that's my dad's name.." I lied. I almost cried at the thought of seeing my husband and child." "Take my Card and call me if your coming." Harry handed me a card. "Will do." Draco said. "Well, we really should be going now, but it was nice meeting you." Draco shook Harry and Antonious' hand before taking mine roughly and guiding me out of the building. This would be a long three years.


	3. Chase

Well I couldn't lie. Granger looked good. But her personality hadn't changed one bit. Still just as stubborn, just as smart, just as fiery. I didn't know how long I could stand being married to her. Maybe I could get something out of it, but I doubted it. "So, Nyla, I'm starving. Let's go eat." I opened up the doors of the Jaguar that had been parked in front of the offices for us, and shoved her in. I walked around and got in myself. "Three Broomsticks sound good?" She nodded and looked blankly out the window. I started the car and headed towards the city. "Well, aren't you going to talk?" I asked, after about 10 minutes of complete silence. This wasn't like Hermione. But then again, they'd taken everything from her too. She shook her head. It was then I noticed she'd been crying. A tear ran down her face. "Why are you crying?" It was an akward question. I had never been comfortable around crying females. Not even my mother. "No reason.." "Look, Granger.. I'm trying to help. You gotta talk to me, sometime. We're stuck together for three years." I kept my eyes on the road. "They took everything.. and now I have to see Ron and Kylie tonight…" "Kylie?" "My daughter.. She's 9. She thinks I died." "Oh, you know. I had a son." "Really?" She turned to look at me. "Yeah, his name's Gage. He thinks I died too.. He doesn't have a mom either. Pansy left us."


End file.
